Dr Harley
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Seorang dokter yang hobi mengendarai Harley. Seorang gadis yang pemalu dan tidak bisa bersikap benar di dekat lelaki. Jadi.. apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka bersama?


_**Dr. Harley**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Doctor, a White Robe and Harley itu punyanya Kawamaru Shin**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, typo, abalness dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini.**_

_**Maafkan Mei yang ngambil cerita punya orang, tapi sumpah Mei paling nggak kuat kalo lihat komik yang ceritanya tentang dokter-dokter muda nan ganteng. Pokoknya berasa langsung melted dan pengen jejeritan ala fans girl #ketahuan deh rahasia gelapnya Mei**_

_**Semoga kalian menyukainya **___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Dr. Harley ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ka-Karin. Pulang saja yuk.."ajak Hinata terbata-bata

"ngomong apa sih kamu Hinata? Kita sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini dan kamu mau minta pulang?"omel Karin, "kakakku memang aneh, tapi dia dokter hebat kok. Pasti dia bisa menyembuhkan penyakitmu.."

"ta-tapi kan kita masuk ke sini menyelinap. A-apa kau tidak takut ketahuan?"

"kalau kita sudah sampai di sini, tandanya tidak akan ketahuan.."

"pasti akan ketahuan"

Perdebatan mereka terhenti lantaran mereka mendengarkan suara motor. Hinata dan Karin segera menoleh ke asal suara. Karin melambaikan tangannya kepada pengendara motor sementara Hinata terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"omel pemuda berambut jabrik dan memiliki surai orange, sangat kontras dengan Karin yang memiliki rambut terwarna merah

"kakak, aku mau minta tolong.."jelas Karin sambil menunjuk Hinata, "tolong sebuhkan dia.."

'_apa benar orang ini dokter?_'gumam Hinata tidak percaya

"memangnya dia sakit?"tanya pemuda itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja.."

Hinata yang _**shock **_mendapat perlakuan tersebut, mendadak tubuhnya goyah dan ambruk ke belakang.

"hey, kenapa dia pingsan?!"seru pemuda itu panik dan segera mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke rumah sakit

"makanya dengarkan aku menjelaskan sampai selesai.."omel Karin tidak kalah kesal dan berjalan di belakang pemuda yang dari tadi di panggil kakak

'_haa~ sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa sembuh.._'gumam Hinata sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Dr. Harley ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hyuuga Hinata.

Usia tujuh belas tahun. Sangat pemalu dan takut terhadap laki-laki

Harapannya, bisa menjadi gadis normal dan bisa berinteraksi dengan semua laki-laki tanpa perlu pingsan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Dr. Harley ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"dia itu terlalu pemalu terhadap laki-laki. Makanya saat kakak mendekatinya seperti itu dia langsung pingsan.."jelas Karin di ruangan pemuda jabrik tersebut. "kakak pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu kan?"

"hey, aku ini spesialis bedah syaraf bukannya psikologi. Ini di luar ilmuku.."

Hinata mendengar percakapan itu dengan samar-samar dan membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Putih, itulah yang pertama kali dia lihat.

Hinata segera menyibakkan tirai yang memisahkan tempat tidur dengan ruangan pemuda jabrik yang berstatus sebagai dokter.

"a-ano~"

"kau sudah sadar? Tadi kau pingsan, jadi aku membawamu kemari.."terangnya yang membuat Hinata pucat paci

"kakak, jangan!"seru Karin dan segera menarik pemuda itu menjauh

"hey, apa-apaan ini?! Kau sangat tidak sopan!"omel pemuda itu

Karin yang tidak mempedulikan omelan kakaknya itu malah bertanya, "di mana jas putihnya?"

"eeh? Ada sih~"

"lalu mana stetoskopnya?"

"hah?!"

Setelah grasak-grusuk selama lima menit, akhirnya Karin menarik kakaknya itu dan berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata.

"satu-satunya orang yang bisa di hadapinya adalah dokter.."jelas Karin yang membuat Hinata bernafas lega

"kalau begini sih, aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Hinata, dia kakakku. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Julukannya Dokter Harley. Dia sangat hebat dan aku yakin penyakitmu pasti akan sembuh.."

"menyembuhkannya? Seenaknya saja kau, Karin~"

"kakak!"seru Karin kesal, lalu menatap kakaknya dengan wajah mengancam. "apa kakak ingin aku adukan pada ayah kalau baru-baru ini kakak terlibat kecelakaan motor? Pasti motor kakak langsung di sita dan kakak di paksa pulang ke rumah.."

Wajah pemuda itu langsung pucat mendengar ancaman sang adik. "kalau soal itu~"

"nah, aku serahkan sisanya padamu kak. Aku ada janji kencan sekarang, _**so good bye big brother**_.."

"hah?!"

Blam! Pintu ruangan praktek pemuda itu di tutup dan membuat pemuda itu dan Hinata terdiam beberapa saat

"cih. Awas saja kau Karin.."

"ma-maaf.."ucap Hinata lirih yang membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Karin punya pacar dan dia malah mencemaskanku.."

"a-aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendirian. Walaupun dokter terkenal sekalipun, rasanya mustahil.."

Pemuda itu mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan kesal karena gadis yang ada di depannya berkata dengan lirih dan membuatnya seolah-olah adalah pria jahat.

"ah, baiklah~"

"eh?"

"aku akan membantumu. Tapi pertama-tama.."ucap pemuda itu dan mengambil gunting,"penampilanmu yang harus di rubah.."

"eh? Dokter sering melakukan ini ya?"

"tidak. Ini baru pertama kali, tapi tenang saja aku ahli menggunting.."ucap pemuda itu santai yang membuat Hinata merinding

"haa?"ucap Hinata spontan

Ckrek! Poni Hinata sudah di gunting dan spontan saja Hinata menjerit karena _**shock**_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Dr. Harley ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_bagaimana ini? Semua orang memperhatikanku.._'gumam Hinata takut dan bergegas menuju kelasnya

"Hinata?"panggil Karin tidak percaya

"eh? Dia Hinata? Apa benar?"

"benarkah? Aku sampai tidak mengenalinya lho~"

Dan sederet pertanyaan yang terlontar dari teman-teman sekelasnya, tapi intinya hanya satu. "apa benar itu Hyuuga Hinata?"

"syukurlah aku menyerahkanmu pada kakakku. Dia memang hebat.."ucap Karin bersemangat dan tidak mempedulikan wajah Hinata yang merengek meminta penjelasan kenapa semua orang memperhatikannya

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Dr. Harley ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"do-dokter.."panggil Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"hey, kenapa datang-datang langsung mau menangis seperti itu?"omel Naruto tidak senang. Ya iyalah, entar di sangka dia sebagai _**lolicon**_ karena Hinata datang ke ruangannya masih menggunakan pakaian sekolahnya plus sebagai dokter yang tidak punya perasaan karena membuat seorang gadis menangis.

"do-dokter tolong aku.."

"haa?!"

"semua orang memandang ke arahku dan tiba-tiba saja laki-laki mengajakku ngobrol.."

"karena kau manis kan?"

"ma-mana mungkin aku manis. Ak-aku kan jelek!"

Naruto mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengambil kaca dari lacinya. "coba kau lihat dirimu di sini. Mata yang besar dan rambut panjang yang indah. Kau cantik, kan?"

Hinata mendengarnya tersipu karena baru pertama kali ada laki-laki yang mengatakan dirinya cantik selain keluarganya dan tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"dokter memang hebat.."

_**Deg!**_

"hatiku terasa lebih ringan setelah berbicara pada dokter.."

Naruto tidak segera menjawab perkataan Hinata itu dan malah sibuk melihat Hinata. Pikirannya sedang membandingkan Hinata yang pertama kali dia temui yang menggunakan kacamata serta rambut yang di kepang dua dan Hinata yang sekarang.

_**Dia manis..**_

"dokter?"panggil Hinata yang tidak kunjung mendengarkan suara Naruto

"besok, kalau ada laki-laki yang mengajakmu berbicara kamu tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Cukup tersenyum saja.."

"seperti ini?"tanya Hinata yang berusaha mempraktekkan apa yang di katakan Naruto yang membuat Naruto _**sweatdrop**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Dr. Harley ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"hey, Hinata. Kecamatamu kemana?"panggil Kiba yang menarik-narik rambut Hinata

'_apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_'gumam Hinata panik

_**.. kamu tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Cukup tersenyum saja.**_

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Kiba. Kiba yang di tatap secara langsung tentu saja _**shock**_ dan mengira jika Hinata akan marah padanya.

Namun, dugaannya meleset.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membuat wajah Kiba bersemu merah. Aah~ sepertinya penampilan Hinata yang baru sanggup meluluhkan hati laki-laki manapun.

"maaf, Hinata"ucap Kiba dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

'_eh? Rasanya berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku tidak takut. Kata-kata dokter memang benar.._'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Dr. Harley ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata baru saja kembali dari ruang guru dan hendak mengambil tas sekolahnya karena memang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Dan saat masuk kelas, dia melihat seerombolan teman perempuannya sedang menggerombol di depan jendela serta mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"waah, keren"

"nungguin siapa ya?"

"eh, bukankah itu motor _**Harley**_?"

'_Harley? Jangan-jangan.._'gumam Hiata dan buru-buru mengambil tasnya serta berlari menuju depan pintu gerbang

"bagaimana sekolahmu?"tanya Naruto tersenyum dan membuat Hinata tersipu

'_dia mengkhawatirkanku?_'

Naruto yang tidak kunjung mendapatkannya jawaban, baru tersadar jika dirinya tidak sedang mengenakan jas putihnya dan segera menutup kepalanya dengan helm miliknya.

"kalau begini, kau tidak takut kan? Aku sedang tidak memakai jas putih nih.."

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto dan berkata "yang di katakan dokter memang benar. Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.."

"sudah kubilang kan?"

"hari ini ada tiga orang yang bilang suka sama aku. Mereka pasti hanya mengolok-olok aku kan?"adu Hinata. "tapi kata Karin sebaiknya aku pacaran dengan seseorang.."

"jangan!"seru Naruto yang membuat Hinata _**shock**_. "maksudku.. walaupun kau sudah bisa mengobrol dengan normal, tapi kalau pacaran rasanya~ berbahaya"

"aku berbahaya ya?"tanya Hinata dengan wajah muram, "kupikir aku sudah lebih baik"

Naruto mendengar ucapan lugu dan polos Hinata itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"kalau begitu, untuk mengetesnya bagaimana hari minggu ini kita kencan?"

Hinata mendengarnya sontak tersipu dan tanpa sadar berkata "iya"

"aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Sekarang, naiklah.."ucap Naruto dan menyerahkan helm untuk di pakai Hinata

'_aneh. Kalau aku bersama dokter, rasanya aku berdebar-debar.._'gumam Hinata dan memandangi punggung Naruto yang sedang melajukan motor _**Harley **_kesayangannya. ".._berbeda dengan laki-laki lainya_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Dr. Harley ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_semoga baju yang aku pakai tidak aneh. Aku kan baru pertama kali kencan.._'gumam Hinata dan berharap pakaian yang di kenakannya tidak aneh ataupun norak sehingga membuat Naruto malu

"hey, lagi nunggu seseorang ya?"sapa seorang laki-laki yang bersama dengan seorang temannya

"kamu manis deh~"ucapnya yang membuat Hinata mundur selangkah

'_ugh.. aku tidak pernah di ajari untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Seseorang tolong aku.._'

"hey, jangan ganggu pacarku.."ucap Naruto yang menyentuh pundak salah satu dari mereka. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto memasang wajah mengerikan yang membuat kedua pemuda itu langsung berjalan menjauhi mereka

"do-dokter?"panggil Hinata terbata. "baju itu~"

"ah. Kalau pakai baju ini kau tidak akan takut padaku kan?"tanyanya sambil nyengir yang membuat kerja jantung Hinata dua kali lebih cepat

'_demi aku dia berpenampilan seperti itu?_'

"ayo kita pergi.."ajak Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya

'_aku merasa tenang dengan dokter.._'

Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan mereka berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

'_tapi kurasa, itu bukan karena jas putihnya.._'

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kebun binatang dan Hinata tidak henti-hentinya memnandang hewan-hewan di sana dengan mata berbinar-binar. Naruto melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Hinata yang menyadari terus menerus di tatap oleh Naruto membalas senyuman Naruto, lalu kembali memperhatikan kelinci-kelinci yang imut-imut.

'_aku.. aku ingin bersama dokter lebih lama lagi_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Dr. Harley ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"maaf, apa anda dokter?"tanya seorang pemuda yang membuat langkah Hinata dan Naruto terhenti

"ya? Ada apa?"tanya Naruto heran

"ada yang pingsan di sana.."

Dan pada dasarnya seorang dokter pasti mempunyai jiwa penolong, langsung menghampiri orang yang pingsan.

"tolong jangan pindahkan dia!"seru Naruto, lalu menoleh kepada pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi, "apa kalian sudah menelepon ambulans?"

"belum.."

"Hinata!"panggil Narut, "kau tahu alamat tempat ini kan?"

"iya"

"kalau begitu kau segera telepon ambulans!"seru Naruto sebelum memberikan pertolongan pertama pada orang yang pingsan

Hinata segera mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya untuk megambil hp miliknya. Dan wajah Hinata langsung pucat begitu menyadari jika dia tidak membawa hp. Dan dengan terpaksa dia meminjam hp dari orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"terima kasih.."ucap Hinata dan menunduk

Naruto melihat kejadian itu hanya menghela nafas sebelum kembali fokus pada orang yang pingsan di depannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Dr. Harley ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"maaf membuatmu menunggu.."ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di depan Hinata

"tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana keadaan orang itu?"

"jiwanya masih bisa di selamatkan.."

"syukurlah.."

Tes.. Tes..

"ah hujan.."ucap Naruto dan melepaskan jas putih miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata

"dokter~"

"ayo kita berteduh dulu.."ucap Naruto dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya

"dokter jas-nya~"

"seorang dokter tidak akan masuk angin kok.."cengir Naruto dan memandangi hujan yang turun. "sebentar lagi pasti reda. Kamu tidak kedinginan kan?"

"tidak"

'_jadi ini wanginya dokter? Kehangatannya?_'

"sudah tidak apa-apa"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

'_eh?_'

"kau sudah tidak takut lagi pada laki-laki kan?"tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun padangannya pada hujan, "tadi aku melihatmu meminjam telepon seorang laki-laki.."

"dokter, itu~"ucapan Hinata tidak selesai lantaran Naruto mengeluarkan hp miliknya dan mengangkat telepon

"..baiklah, aku akan segera kesana"ucapnya sebelum menutup telepon dan menatap Hinata. "ada panggilan darurat.."

"tapi~"

"kau tidak apa-apa kan walaupun aku tidak memakai jas putih?"

"..aku"

"kau sudah sembuh"

"dokter~"

"sampai nanti, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit.."

"dokter!"seru Hinata dan matanya berkaca-kaca

Naruto melihatnya terdiam sesaat, lalu menarik kepala Hinata ke dadanya serta mencium poni Hinata.

"kau sudah sembuh.."bisiknya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan menerobos hujan

'_tiba-tiba semua sudah berakhir.._'

Hinata melihat punggung Naruto dan tatapannya semakin buram karena air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

'_tapi aku tidak mau ini berakhir.._'

"dokter~"panggilnya lirih

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Dr. Harley ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata, pinjam kamus dong~"panggil Kiba dengan senyum terbaiknya

"nih"

"thanks"

Karin yang melihat hal itu tentu saja takjub. Padahal dua minggu yang lalu, Hinata yang dia kenal sangat takut terhadap laki-laki. Sekarag Hinata malah bisa berinteraksi dengan santainya.

"Hinata hebat! Kau bisa berbicara dengan Kiba tanpa terbata-bata dan ketakutan.."puji Karin yang membuat Hinata menjadi malu

"ah.."

"ayo kita kabarkan perkembanganmu pada kakak.."ucap Karin dan menekan nomor telepon kakaknya. "oiya, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kakakku?"

'_yang ingin kukatakan.._'

"ada!"ucap Hinata keras, lalu matanya berkaca-kaca

"hey Hinata. Kau kenapa?"tanya Karin khawatir dan membatalkan panggilan ke nomor kakaknya

Hinata tidak menjawab dan malah berlari keluar kelas. Dia tidak tahu mau melangkah kemana, tapi yang jelas dia harus pergi sejauh mungkin agar bisa menangis sepuasnya. Aah~ sepertinya dia sekarang berubag menjadi gadis cengeng.

'_yang kuinginkan adalah bertemu dengan dokter sekarang.._'

"Hinata!"seru Naruto yang membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh

"do-dokter?"panggil Hinata terbata, "kenapa ada di sini?"

'_apa kami-sama mendengar permintaannya?_'

"seorang dokter harus mengawasi perkembangan mantan pasiennya.."

"ke-kenapa dokter melakukannya sampai sejauh itu?"tanya Hinata yang berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak meluncur bebas

"tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku mau melakukannya?"tanya Naruto yang seolah-olah tingkahnya memang benar

"dokter~"panggil Hinata ragu, ".. aku masih belum sembuh. Sama sekali belum sembuh~"

"haa?!"

"dadaku sesak setiap memikirkan dokter. Air mataku juga tidak mau berhenti menetes.."terang Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. "aku~"

Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Naruto menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan helm miliknya terjatuh ke tanah.

"aku tahu penyakit itu, karena aku juga mengalaminya.."

"do-dokter..?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "padahal aku tidak mau mengatakannya bila kamu terlihat sudah sembuh. Baru pertama kali aku menemukan pasien sepertimu.."

"aku juga baru pertama kali bertemu dengan dokter yang suka naik motor _**Harley**_.."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata dan memandang wajah Hinata. Tangannya mengenggam tangan Hinata dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menarik wajah Hinata untuk mendekat dan merekapun berciuman.

Dan~ tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada Karin yang melihat dari kejauhan dan merekam momen itu. Karin tidak mau merekam adegan ciuman itu terlalu lama karena dia memilih beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengirimkan video itu pada kedua orang tuanya serta kakak kembar Naruto. Pasti nanti mereka heboh melihat video itu.

'_hehe.. aku jadi ingin lihat papa dan mama yang memaksa kak Naruto untuk segera menikahi Hinata. Asik juga punya kakak ipar seperti Hinata.._'gumam Karin setelah sukses mengirimkan video yang dia rekam pada orang-orang yang dia tuju

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Dr. Harley ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***mandangin fic* haa~ maafkan Mei kalau ceritanya tidak bagus dan tidak sesuai dengan komik aslinya (karena ada yang di tambahin / di kurangin)**_

_**Silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya di tempat yang bernama review. See you in next fic~ ^_^**_


End file.
